Traditionally, a wireless communication network (e.g., a cellular telephone network) comprise a core network (CN) and a number of base stations (e.g., in LTE a eNodeB or home eNodeB (HeNB) and in WCDMA (3G) a NodeB or home NodeB (HNB), etc.) in two-way communication with the core network. A user equipment (UE) (e.g., a mobile telephone, pager, wireless internet card, etc.) accesses the core network via a connection with a base station.
The owner or operator of a base station or set of base stations may limit the UEs that may utilize the base stations. For example, an operator may grant to a guest permission to use a particular base station or set of base stations only on a temporary basis. For instance, a hotel operating a base station may wish to enable its guests to utilize the base station for the duration of their stay at the hotel, but end that access after the guests check out.
A problem exists with ending temporary access to a network. For instance, if access to a base station is immediately terminated upon the expiration of a UE's access rights, then the user of the UE might have an important communication interrupted, which both the network owner and the user may find undesirable. Thus, there exists a need for systems and methods of terminating more gracefully a UE's access to a network.